My beloved enemy
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: "¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿¡Por qué diablos no ganaba si siempre lo había hecho? ¡Era el majestuoso Katz! ¡Todo lo que el deseará lo tendría a sus pies sin siquiera tener que chasquear sus dedos!" (Slash/KatzxCourage).


Realmente no tengo nada que decir, solo salió y ya.

 **Advertencias:**

 **Slash** (relación chico/chico) **Katz/Courage**

 **Au!humano** (versiones humanas).

 **One-shot.**

 **Random.**

* * *

 ** _My beloved enemy_**

Siempre odio a los adolescentes, niños, y cualquier ente existente que se interpusiera en sus planes, luego, cuando se trasladó a ese extraño pueblo, encontró todo lo que detestaba. Un adolescente temeroso dispuesto a acabar con sus ideas majestuosas para ser el mejor empresario, presidente que sumiera a todos en la desgracia; lo irritaba, en todo su máximo esplendor, le nauseas tremendas apenas llegaba a oler su presencia, su buena voluntad, sus deseos tan puros, el enorme amor que le tenía a sus padres adoptivos.

Todo él era repulsivo, asqueroso, nada digno de su porte.

Entonces ¿Cómo demonios acababa perdiendo siempre ante este? Siendo más fuerte, ágil, inteligente, fracasaba. Era el primero en perder sin siquiera pensarlo, incluso con su mejor carta, se sumía en el ruina por un chico que no pasaba ni los 15 años. Un niño lo humillaba con tanta cobardía que hasta era penoso admitirlo en los pensamientos y planes a futuro.

El, el majestuoso Katz, vencido por un crío.

Por un maldito niño.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿¡Por qué diablos no ganaba si siempre lo había hecho!? ¡Era el majestuoso Katz! ¡Todo lo que el deseará lo tendría a sus pies sin siquiera tener que chasquear sus dedos! ¡Ese estúpido niño no era nadie para negárselo! ¡No le permitiría que lo humillase más!

Perdía su porte, su semblante seguro y autoritario cuando el chico rosado aparecía, de nuevo, defendiendo a todos los que amaba. Un maldito sentimiento adorable acababa por derrumbar toda la crueldad habida y por haber en su cuerpo, dado que lo enfermaba demasiado, lo hacía sentir sucio, inútil. Ya que era consciente de que, haga lo que haga, encontraría una forma de ganar, y su persona caería en la miseria, ya que "los buenos siempre ganan".

Pero estaba harto de ello.

Es por eso que jugo su carta más preciada. Fingió cambiar, ser una mejor persona, colocó una máscara a todo lo malo que ha sido para presentarse como un cambio, como una persona nueva, pura, dispuesta a dar la vida por todos los demás, dado que eran importantes, ya sea siendo pobres o ricos, los "amaba" por igual; se puso la piel del enemigo y con elegancia se puso a actuar, procurando conquistar a todo aquel que dudo, sobre todo, de seducir a su amigo bondadoso que desconfiaba de su nueva ideología.

¿El motivo? Sencillo, si él creía sus palabras, no habría nadie en la tierra que lo pusiera en duda, pues al ser el único capaz de ver las cosas, nadie lo detendría.

Tomó tiempo, recursos y demasiados dramas internos que exigían dejar de ser hipócrita con su lado vil y desinteresado; pero lo consiguió, después de miles de intentos logró que, ese niño estúpido se fiara en el cambio, en que creyera que todos podían "evolucionar", ser mejores si se lo proponían. Mordió el anzuelo cuando su instinto siempre estuvo en lo correcto.

Un villano es un villano, es una naturaleza que se acepta con placer. Lo aceptaba con mucho gusto.

Pues, solo un verdadero villano disfrutaría de tener al héroe entre sus garras, como ahora se le presentaba ese imprudente salvador llamado "Courage".

Dulce, exquisito, su temor era un sabor placentero, fuerte, adicto. No se necesitaba de mucho para perder la cabeza, dado que apenas el olor se instalaba en las fosas nasales atacaba intensamente el cerebro para hacerlo fantasear con ahorcarlo, lanzarlo al mar dentro de un saco, torturarlo, lanzarlo a una piscina con pirañas, descuartizarlo, darlo como comida para sus preciadas arañas. Todo era magnífico, una decisión complicada, por lo menos eso era lo que creía hasta hundir sus dientes en su piel intocable, volviéndola morada, luego roja, haciéndolo sangrar hasta el punto en que su esencia se combinaba con la propia.

Delirante, demasiado para controlar sus instintos, era una esencia mágica, explosiva, un deseo prohibido que no podía detenerse en el ahora.

¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Por qué de repente su mente se apagaba?

Sus uñas encajándose en esa piel blanca, sus labios atacando los contrarios para dejarlo agotado, sin aire, con lágrimas a punto de mojarlo.

Excitante, todo era malditamente excitante.

¿En qué momento volvió a perder ante un contrincante tan débil? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? No lo sabe, ni siquiera es consciente de sobre sí desea conocer respuesta. Solo quiere impulsivamente marcarlo, hacerlo trizas en pleno suelo mientras lo marca como su propiedad, un objeto que desea solo para sí mismo.

Era una derrota bastante agradable si lo pensaba, más si era una recompensa por el pasado que ha arruinado.

Maldición, no es idiota, desea al idiota arruina planes, ¿Por qué? ¡A quién le interesaba en ese momento! Solo quería romperlo, hacer que gritará su nombre y que por primera vez admitiera que ha ganado, que pida piedad, que ruegue porque sea más cruel con su cuerpo.

Sí, demonios, eso le gustaba.

Volver de su propiedad a su amado enemigo le agradaba.


End file.
